


Revenant

by amuk



Series: Bakerstreet [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Moving On, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's a ghost that haunts them both and Molly knows she can't keep this game up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is following the theory that when he asked Molly for help at the end, it involved keeping him alive. So she knows he’s alive while nearly everyone else thinks he’s dead.
> 
> Prompt/Theme: July 19 // Careful what you carry

“Hi.”

 

She blinks in surprise at the quiet voice, looking up across the room to find John. It’s been a month since she’s seen him and even now she can still see the tell-tale signs of grief. It’s in his strained voice and tired eyes, in the rumple of his hair and the wrinkles of his shirt.

 

Molly has grown too used to reading despair. “Hi.”

 

There’s silence after, heavy and unsure. He takes a small step into the room and stands awkwardly. Instantly she knows what he sees: the small microscope sitting on the table, the piles of paper and handwritten notes. Each of them done meticulously, in small print, and she has memorized this writing over months.

 

Almost nothing has been moved since Sherlock’s death and she can see the fresh pain on his face at that realization.

 

“Should...I could come out, if you need me? Or leave if you want some time...” Her words die at his slow shake, her blabbering cut short.

 

“No, I just...” he stops, starts again, his voice hoarse. “How are you doing?”

 

Better than you, she thinks. But no, she can’t say it—and while this is one of the rare times Sherlock has trusted her, she has never wanted to break a promise more.

 

Instead, she gives a wan smile. “I...I keep busy. It stops me from thinking too much.” And that is true too—it stops her from thinking of the snide remarks and cruel articles, the lies that no one can defend him from.

 

“Yes...” John still looks out of place, but he manages to return the smile. It’s half-hearted and doesn’t reach his eyes. She almost steps forward to squeeze his hand. “Thinking is the problem, isn’t it?”

 

“Do you—”

 

“No, I’m...I’m just leaving. I don’t know why I came here.”

 

She does.

 

“Bye, Molly.”

 

“Bye, John.”

 

His back is slightly hunched over as he moves, his military training unable to keep up to this new burden. Molly watches him go and she wonders how far he will keep chasing this ghost.

 

She does not think she will be able to keep the secret long if he comes back.


End file.
